The Cooler
by thegoldenmouse24
Summary: A mysterious girl gets thrown into the cooler at the boiling rock prison with an unsuspecting Zuko, and the odd duo have some startling discoveries and uncomfortable moments that will force them never to forget one another.
1. Chapter 1

The Cooler

**Disclaimer: None of the characters expressed here are my own**

**Reviews are always appreciated :) (it's my first FanFiction ever)**

Zuko hissed as he dropped the last of the bolts on his fingers. Sokka should have been back any minute now with Suki and the other prisoner if all had gone according to plan. All the kid had to do was get the two others out of their cells and come back for him. It shouldn't have been that hard.

"Ugh!" Zuko sighed, "Why is it taking so long?! It's freezing in here!" He had used his breath of fire to stay warm for a while, but it couldn't last forever.

* * *

Sokka's head throbbed against the hard floor of the prison cell. What had happened again? He knew he had been knocked out from behind before he could get to Suki's door, but he had no idea who had done it, although it was probably one of the prison guards. How did they catch him though? He was disguised wasn't he? Well, it didn't matter now. He was caught, tied up on the floor, and helpless.

"Looks like you got what you deserved, Fishboy!" A tall shadowy figure draped in black cloth stood in the light of the doorway. Sokka squinted his eyes at it while trying to discern the obviously masked but menacing voice. He tried to speak but realized with growing frustration that a rope was stuck in between his teeth. Fear lurched in his stomach and his eyes bulged as the figure began to advance toward him. _Oh no! This is it! No more boomerangs, or meat, or Suki!_ But before Sokka could think about his fears anymore the cloaked figure froze, glanced at the door, then looked back at him, "I'll be back for you, Fishboy," it growled, and with that it whisked out of his cell, slamming the door shut on the way out.

* * *

Why him? Everything was always exploding in his face. Zuko groaned in frustration. Sokka definitely should have been back by now. With anger the fire prince hurled one of the bolts at the door of the cooler, but gasped in surprise as it opened in time for it to hit a guard smack in the face. Zuko paid no mind to the now raging guard, for beside him now was a furious, brunette girl, shaking her fists at the guard for throwing her inside so roughly.

"When I get out of here you'll wish you were dead!" she yelled. The guard just growled and gave Zuko an angry look.

"You're still serving your time prisoner. I guess you two will have to deal with the cramped quarters until it's done." The guard cackled and slammed the door in the two prisoners' faces. For a while it was quiet between the two, but Zuko's curiosity got the better of him.

"So…..what did you do to get in here?"

"What did YOU do?" The girl's long, brown hair crinkled around her face. It was messy but not disastrous. She looked like she had arrived recently. For a young girl, and Zuko guessed she was around 15; she had a lot of spunk. Her face was set in a permanent pout, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. Zuko rolled his eyes. He knew how teenage girls could be. His sister gave him enough problems.

In as sarcastic a tone as he could muster he replied, "Well, I'm the banished fire prince who was once evil then turned good by my Uncle, and now I'm helping to save the world, but first I have to help the Avatar's best friend Sokka rescue his father and a Kyioshi warrior, but to do that I have to unbolt this cooler and sail down the dangerous river of boiling water. Unfortunately, I got caught. So, now it's your turn, although it probably doesn't matter since we're likely to freeze to death in this thing anyway," Zuko let out a wimpy spark of fire breath and felt a tad warmer, but he was almost too cold to even produce anything anymore. On top of that, he hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday and nothing to drink either.

"Right," the girl huffed, "When you tell me the truth I'll tell you my story." With that she lay down with her back to Zuko and wrapped her dark red cloak around her. Zuko rolled his eyes again and focused on his breathing. Where was Sokka?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters expressed herein are my own**

**(Also thanks to my Avatar expert friends who gave me some suggestions :)**

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. If he sat still any longer he would freeze solid. He glanced over at the girl and huffed in surprise. Was she asleep? How in the world could she sleep in this tiny, cold thing? He stood up and jumped up and down several times. _Come on Zuko. Maybe if you warm up enough you can make your breath of fire again. _He continued jumping and to his relief began to feel his body defrost a bit.

"What are you doing?" He stopped and frowned at the brunette. She glared at him and pulled her cloak closer around her, "You're going to collapse this thing. I mean you already took out all the bolts it seems." She played with one of the lose bolts in her hand.

"Well, if you want I can stop and we can freeze to death."

"I'm just saying, and you don't have to jump to keep warm," she took out two spark rocks, "I used to…work in a tea shop," she mumbled awkwardly.

"Why didn't you give me these before instead of letting us shiver miserably for the past twenty minutes!?" Zuko glared at her. The girl smirked at him.

"I wanted to see how tough the 'fire prince' was. I guess you're worthy enough," She continued to smirk at him but handed him the spark rocks, "Anyway, they'll just create a spark. It won't do much unless you happen to have any wood on you."

"Well, I don't have wood but…." Zuko hit the two rocks together, and as soon as they formed a spark he used some of his fire breath to sustain it. Soon enough they had a little fire going in Zuko's palms.

"So you _are_ a fire bender huh?" The light of the fire caught in the girl's eyes, and Zuko was shocked to see an intense hatred flaring in them. What now? So everyone really _did_ hate the fire nation, even a complete stranger.

"So what? I'm sure your past isn't perfect. If you're in here you must have done something pretty bad. The girl turned away from him, not letting him see her face.

"My name is Jaya, well, it's short for Durjaya. I'm fifteen and I'm from the earth kingdom. Like just about everyone now a day, my parents were killed by the fire nation. If you really are the fire prince then maybe it's better that we both die in here. I don't want you hurting anymore people." She turned and gave him one last searing look before facing the wall again.

"You still haven't told me what you did to get in here."

"I fought for what was right. That's what I did." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Zuko found himself worried. If they were stuck in here for a long time what would happen? They were going to need food and water and somewhere to relieve themselves…The guards were going to come back for them, right? Zuko often got strange feelings about things, and he had a very bad one about this situation. Sokka wasn't back yet, he was stuck in a cooler with a strange girl who wanted him dead, and Katara, Aang, and the others still didn't know where they were. Zuko groaned. Being the hero was so hard.

* * *

"You dimwit! Why did you put _two_ prisoners in the same cooler!?" The two guards stood arguing on the deck to the gondola, "Clean-up duty for all of next…. What in the four nations was that!?" The taller guard pointed to the white beast covering up the sun.

"Is that...is that an air bison?!" Cried the younger guard. The beast let out a roar and flew down to the deck.

"Run! Alert the others! We're under attack!" The elder of the two hollered before at the other guard before both of them bolted off and away from the bison and its riders.

* * *

Sokka tried harder to chew through the rope in his mouth as he heard the commotion from outside. Someone was attacking the prison! Maybe they would help him escape! He had managed to scoot up beside the door, and he could hear raised voices outside.

"Where are they!?" Wait…was that _Katara's_ voice!? "Tell me where the fire prince and his friend are or I'll…I'll…" It _was_ Katara.

"Or you'll _what_ little girl?" The sounds of fighting ensued outside. How in the world did Katara find them? Sokka tried to call out to Katara through his gag, but it was too muffled. Just then, he heard the guard cry out and the sound of a loud crash. Hah! Katara would surely find him now! He waited for what seemed like forever but still no Katara. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of the characters expressed herein are my own.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

Zuko couldn't move his arms, or his legs, or anything for that matter. It was like he was frozen stiff. His eyes seemed glued shut and his whole body trembled with cold. Had he fallen asleep? How could he have possibly fallen asleep? It must have been the frigid air, lulling him into a deadly slumber. No one could risk lying still for too long in the cooler, or they'd be lying still for eternity.

He focused on his breathing and slowly warming his body. It was much harder than usual; however, for Zuko's body had become so cold it was as if he had no heat left to give. After a few moments, he was able to move enough to shake some of the frost off his arms and to open his eyes and mouth. He thought about Jaya over on the other side. He hadn't heard a peep from her; that couldn't be good. Trying to hurry the process up, he tried a breath of fire but only a little puff of smoke emerged. After five more agonizing minutes, he finally felt himself thawed enough to try to stand.

_Now, where did those spark rocks go?_ He wondered. He couldn't have fallen asleep with them. He looked around and saw one on the ground and the other…oh no. It was wedged into one of the tapped holes that he had taken the bolt out of. He smacked his forehead and groaned. Life really could get worse.

He couldn't worry about the rocks now. He looked down at Jaya's usual spot but she wasn't there. The cooler was only a few feet across and the top brushed his head. She was either here or the guards had taken her out. He threw his glance around one more time and…was that? Could it be…? Oh no. Zuko gazed, wide-eyed, at the white, frozen lump huddled in the corner. He hadn't noticed her because she blended in with the rest of the place.

"Jaya! Jaya, can you hear me?" He leaned down and to his relief heard her groan slightly, "Shit!" Zuko usually didn't cuss, but if she died, if the guards never came back and…He did not want to think of what would happen. It took him a long time just to warm himself up. How in the world could he warm _Jaya_ up in time? Well he could…

He got down beside the frozen girl, lay against her back, and wrapped his arms around her. She was so cold. He shivered and his teeth chattered as his hands brushed against the icy layer that crusted her body. He was freezing, but he could only imagine how she felt. He let warmth spread through him and pressed his hands to her abdomen, feeling the ice already melting beneath them. Things might end up okay even though this process would take a while, but even after several long minutes, there didn't seem to be much progress. Zuko felt his energy quickly leaving him. Maybe if he took off that heavy, red cloak of hers things would go faster since his heat would reach her body quicker. Awkwardly, he felt for the ties of the cloak and pulled them undone. He gasped as they fell off into his hands. They were so frozen that they had come unattached from her cloak. Quickly, Zuko pulled the garment off with some effort and resumed warming Jaya with his arms around her.

He let out a sigh of relief as he felt Jaya shift in his arms. More than the fact that he knew that she was okay now, he wanted to be out of this awkward situation before she could realize what was going on. He bit his lip uncomfortably as a thought crossed his mind; he didn't quite mind this. Just as he thought this he felt her begin to shiver uncontrollably and her teeth chatter like bones clacking in the wind. Now that she was conscious again, she could feel how cold she was.

"W-wha-what are y-you d-doing?" As cold as she was, Zuko could tell she was pissed at him for lying so close to her.

"Listen Jaya, you were frozen solid. You have to let me warm you up some more. I don't care how awkward it is." He felt her grumble, but she didn't complain further. He silently cursed himself as he felt his heart rate speed up as his left hand strayed a tad too far. Jaya scooted a little closer to the wall but didn't say anything about it. It seemed to Zuko that she has fallen into a calm sleep with his warmth around her.

* * *

The ground was littered with the bodies of prison guards, and the entire prison remained eerily silent. When the warden staggered out of one of the doors to the courtyard, his hands tied behind his back, he would be the last person to have the ability to release Zuko and Sokka. And none other than the fire princess, Azula, would soon push the warden, after many long, agonizing hops, off the prison deck.

The battle had been a disaster. Aang and his friends had attacked the prison in attempt to rescue the rest of the gang, but when Azula and a fire nation platoon had showed up to capture them, they knew it was hopeless. On top of that, a prison riot had ensued, and with four different groups bawling there was utter chaos. The avatar, in the fray, managed to escape, and in a rage Azula had scorched the ground and taken out the guards. She didn't care anymore; it was impossible for the prisoners to get out if they were locked in their cells. At that, Azula let out a high-pitched cackle. When Katara had tried to get her to back down with the fact that Zuko was still inside, Azula had smiled with glee. Now her brother was stuck in a cell and the avatar was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the characters expressed herein are my own**

**Reviews are always appreciated :) **

**(Also this will be the last chapter for a while. Most likely it will be in no later than next monday :/)**

It had been over an hour now, and Zuko was getting hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast earlier this morning. He and Jaya were sitting up together now, but he had left one of his arms around her to keep her warm. He didn't want to die in here, not like this.

"If you hadn't saved my life just then, I would have killed you when we got out of this thing," Jaya interrupted Zuko's thoughts.

"Well I, uh, guess that's good that you won't kill me now," Zuko replied. Jaya looked at him and chuckled at his awkwardness, but stopped when she found her face drawing uncomfortably close to Zuko's. His eyes were so golden, like soft candlelight but brilliant fire at the same time.

_Snap out of it Jaya_, she told herself. She closed her eyes and turned away. Why in the world was she letting herself become ensnared in a fire bender's gaze? She didn't even know his name yet!

"Wait, you haven't told me your name yet…" _Oh, now why did you go and do that, Jaya!? Now you have another reason to let yourself become close to him!_

"It's Zuko." The boy prince smiled as he noticed how she bit down on her lip, her eyes slightly avoiding his, and he felt better at the fact that she felt uncomfortable too. A long silence ensued, and Zuko began to feel the the small space between them way too strongly.

Jaya thought about how ridiculous this was. She had just met him. He was a fire bender and maybe even a fire prince, and they were stuck in a freezing prison cell together, while trying to escape with their lives. Maybe the cold was doing something to her brain, or…._ Oh what was __tha__t?! _She felt Zuko's lips brush hers and immediately pulled away. Things were going way too far.

Zuko had no idea what had overcome him, but he had thought it was appropriate in the moment. Now he felt terrible. What was going on with him? Somehow, he and a complete stranger had managed to get all to way to kissing in an hour. _What a crazy day?_ He thought.

His day was only about to get crazier, for just then a figure that Zuko never thought he'd see again opened the door, keys in hand and a smug grin on his face.

* * *

Sokka desperately had to use the bathroom. He squirmed around in his confines and banged himself against the door. Katara had defeated the guard; he had heard her do so. So where was she? He had fallen asleep earlier and dreamt of floating meatballs. They were so round, round and saucy and yummy. Mmmmm. Sokka's stomach growled with hunger at the remembrance of the dream.

The warrior was shaken out of his daydream as he was thrown across the room when the door swung wide open. He let out a muffled yell of annoyance as he landed on the ground with a thud. He felt the gag being undone and his bounds as well, and as soon as he could talk and move, he turned to yell at his savior. But when he saw whom it was, his eyes opened wide in surprise and his eyebrows furrowed in distaste.

"JET!?"

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the characters expressed herein are my own**

**Thanks for the reviews recently! Hopefully this clears up a little of the Jet confusioness - there will be a lot of backstory in a later chapter.**

_No. It couldn't be! _Both Zuko and Jaya thought that same thing at the same time but for very different reasons.

_When I left him he was dying!_ Zuko raised his eyebrows suspiciously at his savior.

_Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, please no!_ Thought Jaya. She and Jet had had a complicated past.

"Well," Jet stood there in the doorway, straw in his mouth, looking as surly and confidant as always, "I saved you. Are you coming?" Zuko and Jaya looked at each other, both having countless doubts and fears, but they knew they would go; they had to.

"Yeah, of course we're coming," Zuko pulled Jaya up and they left the dreaded cooler for the last time with Jet in the lead. When they opened the door to Sokka's cell, Zuko couldn't help but smile at his typical Sokka-ness as he was thrown across the room and grinned at the obvious surprise on his face.

"Sokka, I actually think I might have missed you," Zuko half-smirked.

"But what is JET doing here?" The warrior questioned. Jet sighed and went over to undo Sokka's confines, and began to explain himself.

"I didn't die back at Lake Laogai. When you left though, I was almost dead. Thankfully, I was saved by…. an old acquaintance let's say, and after being unconscious for a few weeks and a lot of rest, I was back on my feet. I've tried to find this savior of mine and thank them for saving me ever since, and my search led me here. After a look at the attendance records of the prison, if you didn't know that tells you where each prisoner's cell is located among other things, I saw that an unknown fire bender was in the cooler. Now I knew a certain fire prince had been banished and I thought, well, just maybe. Guess I was right." He finished undoing Sokka's ropes, and Zuko glared at him suspiciously.

"Alright, Jet, you've had your fun, what do you want from us? You saved me once at Lake Laogai, but why in the world are you going out of your way to rescue a banished fire prince and a kid obsessed with meat and boomerangs? I know you have another, selfish motive, " Zuko pushed the rebellious teen against the doorway.

"Yeah Jet, why did ya?" Sokka smirked, "Wait, hold that thought. Bathroom!" He darted off in the direction of the restrooms.

"Okay Zuko, you got me," Jet chuckled, his piece of grain bobbing up and down in his mouth, "I do have another motive, but it's not what you think. I want you, Sokka, and the rest of those guys if they want to, to help me find my mother." Zuko let go of Jet and stared at him in utter confusion.

"But you told me your family had been killed, and that the fire nation had killed them!" Zuko yelled at him, "And why do you need us to help you? Can't you find her by yourself?" But Zuko could feel his resolve weakening. He had lost his mother too, and maybe she was out there as well. Shouldn't he be searching the four nations for her?

"I tried!" Jet retorted, "I looked everywhere in the earth kingdom for her. That was the real reason I was in Ba Sing Sai! I was looking for her! But I can't travel the four nations by myself, with no ride or money, or even my friends anymore…" Zuko knew it was hard for Jet to admit that he needed their help like this. He was truly desperate.

"We'll do it…"

"WHAT!?" Jaya had finally spoken up, and Zuko turned to her in surprise, "What do you care, Jaya? You don't have to go; it will just be me and Sokka."

"You don't know him Zuko. You don't know the kind of person he is…" Jaya mumbled off awkwardly.

"And you do? How do you know him? He saved my life; I don't think you have any room to talk."

"I can't… tell you how I know him, but please, Zuko, don't go," Jaya brushed the back of his hand behind his back where Jet couldn't see, putting all her will and emotion into that touch. She felt a horrible pang of betrayal as he pulled his hand away from hers and refused to look at her.

"I'll help you, Jet, but I won't bring the rest of my gang into this," Zuko replied, "Aang, Katara, and Sokka need to keep moving before Sosen's comet gets here. I have to go back to before then, Jet. I have to finish teaching Aang fire bending. Can you promise me we'll be back before then?" Zuko glared at the rebel.

"Yes, yes I can, fire prince."

"Fine, then I'm going too! I can stay after Zuko's gone and help," Jet snapped around to face Jaya, and Zuko caught an odd, menacing look pass between them. It was something terrifying, and something he never wanted to see again on either of their faces.

"Alright then, I guess the more help the better," Jet's smile returned, and Zuko saw that his old self was back now.

"Hey guys! What happened when I was gone!?" Sokka came trotting up to them.

"Sokka, I want you to take the gondola and get out of here. Go back to Aaang and Katara," Zuko began, "I have to help Jet, but I'll be back, okay?"

Sokka looked at him in disapproval, "Fine, but I'll have to tell them where you went."

"Of course," The four of them stared at one another, then Zuko broke the silence, "Jet…how did you get here?"

Jet gave him a very sneaky smile, "Come. I'll show you." They all followed Jet outside where they rode the gondola up to the upper decks. Zuko's mouth dropped when he saw the giant tank, a fire nation tank, "It's crushes everything, is a great disguise, and gets you places pretty quick."

"Where did you get that, Jet?!" cried Sokka.

"I stole it," He turned to them and smirked. Zuko rolled his eye. Jet was back all right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of the characters expressed herein are my own**

**Sorry about the delay (busy with exams XP- the chapters should be coming more frequently now)**

**Also thanks for all the reviews!**

Jaya leaned back against the edge of the tank and sighed nervously. So she was stuck in a giant tank with a fire prince whom she just might have feelings for and that psychopathic, vengeful, irrational…. Jet. She shuddered as images of her old life flashed before her, and closed her eyes at the pain of the memories.

They flashed by in bursts of sounds and light. She saw her mother and Jet playing in their garden, sunlight streaming in. The first four years of her life were a happy time. Jet was two years her elder, and he taught her how to spy on the earth benders practicing in the yard. They would play together and pretend to be benders, vanquishing the fire nation, brother and sister. But everything changed when Jaya's pretend earth bending turned into a reality. She remembered the first day when she lifted the little pebble into the air. She remembered how Jet's face twisted with at first awe and then jealousy. A few days later on Jaya's fourth birthday the fire nation attacked. She saw her brother running and running as she and her mom were captured, his eyes wide with terror. Jet.

She opened her eyes and stared at the back of his long, black hair. He was so much older now, and he drove the lumbering tank with ease. Looking at Zuko she worried if the fire prince and her could take on her brother. Normally she'd scoff at the idea that she, a powerful earth bender, would lose to her wimpy brother, but now she was not so sure. Her memories slipped back to the events at Lake Laogai, and she grimaced. She hated reliving that day and the weeks following, but if she never looked back then she'd never figure out how to defeat Jet or how to live with the truth.

Jaya had saved him that day as he lay dying there underneath the Lake. She had tracked him for weeks now but had been too nervous to go up to him and say anything. Now her brother was lying on the ground after being dealt a fatal blow of an earth bender. She ran in, ignoring the gasps of surprise of Jet's companions. Her mother had given her a vial of the most powerful healing medicine in the world, spirit water from the north water tribe. Even as the most renowned medicine woman in the earth kingdom, Jaya's mother only had a small supply. But when Jaya escaped the clutches of the fire nation at long last, metal bending her way out of her cage, the vial was the only thing that her mother gave to her. She used it to heal Jet, and she led him back to where she was staying. In her memories she saw his frustration and terrible jealousy at her power. His rage flew back at her as she remembered how she told him that their mother was still alive, but that Jaya hadn't saved her.

"I was terrified, Jet! We had been in prison two years and I was only six! I was weak and small and afraid, Jet! I'm sorry! I wish I could go back, but…"

"You could have saved her Jaya! You powerful benders think so highly of yourselves but all you are is selfish and WEAK!" He slapped her across the face, and she began to cry, feeling like the little girl she used to be, timid and meek. She remembered the frenzied look in his eyes; the wild, mad light that danced in them. Jaya was fourteen then, and when Jet left her to search for his mother, he had left her to die in a burning house. She had tried to fight; she really did, but for some reason when he gave her one of his cold, icy glares she felt as if she couldn't move, like she was frozen in fear, helpless. Luckily, she had escaped the burning house after he left, but her life afterward was all but easy.

She traveled from place to place, always looking for her brother, hoping to defeat him. Near the end of her journeys Jaya joined up with a small troop of Ba Sing Se soldiers who claimed they had seen Jet but were also looking for the Avatar. As her only lead she went with them and they traveled the countryside. She clearly remembered the day when she caught up with one of Jet's old buddies and he told her of where Jet was headed.

"He claimed he had some master plan to destroy the entire fire nation or something like that. It didn't sound…sane, but at least I know he's heading to the boiling rock," the young boy twisted his feet in the sand, and Jaya shook her head, pulling her red hood up and around her face.

"He isn't sane right now, but I have to stop him."

Jaya had arrived at the boiling rock at an unfortunate time, but her spirits rose when she spotted one of the Avatar's friends, Sokka she now knew his name was. She had recognized him from the wanted posters the soldiers had shown her, and she had thrown him into a cell in hopes of questioning him about Jet. Unfortunately, she was captured by one of the prison guards, thrown into the cooler, and the rest was history.

"Jaya! Jaya, we're here!" The brunette fifteen-year old snapped out of her daydreams and stared at the quizzical face of Zuko.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," She forced a reassuring grin at her newfound friend, "Wait, where are we?"

"Come out and you'll see," Jet's face popped in from outside and Jaya reluctantly climbed out with Zuko. When she saw where they were her mouth dropped open in shock. They were before the gates of the fire nation kingdom. Why would Jet be searching for their mother here? Then she realized that finding their mother was never Jet's ultimate goal, but in reality all her brother aimed to do was destroy the fire nation from within.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of the characters expressed herein are my own**

"Jet!" Jet turned around to look at Zuko from his triumphant pose by the gates, "I can't go in there," Zuko protested angrily, "they'll recognize and capture me!"

Jet rolled his eyes, "But that's exactly what you have to do! You get yourself captured, and while you're in there you look for my mom. Even if you don't find her we have a back-up plan. Your friend and I will sneak into the fire nation prison disguised as guards and help you out. This prison is solely for earth kingdom prisoners and is less dangerous than the boiling rock so you should be…."

"No, Jet." Both of the boys turned to stare Jaya in the face, "Why don't you get yourself captured? You're a wanted man here too you know, and Zuko looks much more fire nation than you do. He also knows his way around better." She finished with a slight smirk and a small sigh of relief as she saw Jet's face grow at first livid then resigned at the fact that his great plan was failing, "How about this, Jet gets captured and looks for his mom, and I pretend like Zuko is my prisoner as I walk about in a guard's outfit and collect you in your cell?"

"Fine." Jet hissed and Zuko and Jaya shared a look of joint relief. Zuko too was beginning to notice the oddness in Jet's ways now.

Jaya had knocked out a guard at the entrance using old-fashioned fighting much to her chagrin, but she wasn't quite ready to reveal her earth bending to Zuko. She arrived at the prison and prayed that Jet was there and complying with the plan. She would have to tell Zuko everything much sooner than she'd like to.

"A new prisoner Sir, another one of those earth kingdom rebel children. They think they're so clever." Jaya feigned disgust (she could join the Emerald Island players).

"Put him in cell 24B. That's near where the other one is."

Jaya took Zuko to the cell and kept her eyes out for Jet. She passed 24B and kept going and going and…oh no. She gulped. In one of the cells a poor fire nation guard was calling out for help, deceived by Jet somehow. She ran up to the man and frantically asked, "Where did he go? Did he tell you where he went?"

"Let me out, please…."

"Just tell me Sir."

"He…he went that way," the guard gestured to the left, "Started laughing, like, like some crazy person or something, started mumbling something about taking over the fire nation and destroying it forever, some crazy nonsense like that. I think he meant to go after Ozai himself! The boy's a loon! He threw me in…."

"Thank you Sir but we don't have time for that," Jaya released the guard and before he could protest she and Zuko ran off in the direction of the deranged Jet.

When they arrived at the palace, Jaya had an awful feeling that it would all end here. She stood before the doors, trembling. Why in the world would Jet be crazy enough to go an try to defeat the fire lord and his daughter all by himself?

"Why are you even trying to save him Jaya?" Zuko hissed under his breath. "If my sister and father are in there he won't stand a chance! He's a danger to the world if what you tell me he is doing is true." Jaya had explained Jet's vengeful plan on the way here, "He's a psychotic boy. Let him die."

"I…I can't Zuko." (She was really going to tell him wasn't she?), "He's...he's my brother." With that she pushed open the throne room door and prepared herself for the worst.

"Wait...WHAT HOW!?" Zuko yelled at Jaya before quieting down as he found himself nose to nose with none other than his sister, Azula. _Well then, it would be brother to sister for the both of them_, he thought as he turned to see Jaya eyeing Jet as he got up from the floor, slightly singed from some earlier battling with Azula.

"Hello Zuzu…"

** (Big battle scene in the next chapter and more Zuko/Jaya love- it will be a lot longer too :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: None of the characters expressed herein are my own (cept' for Jaya of course)**

**2 more chapters after this one- don't worry it will all make sense in the end :).**

Jaya woke up with a start, breathing hard, her head pounding like crazy. She knew something terrible had happened the night before, but she couldn't remember what. She turned and saw Zuko lying beside her, his arms reached out as if they had been wrapped around her…to protect her. Was this…was this his chambers? How did she get here?

She saw flashes of the battle as she continued to look at Zuko's face. She remembered Azula laughing maniacally, Zuko throwing balls of fire at her. Then she remembered something that she hoped was not true. She closed her eyes and released a breath slowly.

"Zuko…" She laid her hand on his shoulder. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking at her quizzically, "Zuko, what happened? Did…did Jet get away?" She had said it. Oh the horror!

He pulled himself up on his elbows and frowned at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, placing his warm hand on her shoulder so that both were touching each other, connected. Then he thought better of whatever he was about to divulge, and he answered with a resigned sigh, "Yes, Jaya, he got away."

She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes, but Zuko watched as those big brown eyes of hers turned cold and vengeful, her messy brown hair falling into them. "Well then, we must find him before it's too late."

Zuko knew this would happen, "Jaya why can't you leave it alone? When we battled I knocked Azula out…" (Jaya remembered a bolt of lightning, redirected by Zuko but only enough to knock the fire princess unconscious) "…and locked her in a cell. We're safe here now okay."

Jaya threw off the covers and found herself still in her old clothes. She grabbed her cloak, which she found hanging on the door, and turned back to Zuko, "YOU'RE safe here Prince Zuko. Jet will stop at nothing until he kills me. If I remember correctly, last night I told you that he was my brother. Well, that doesn't matter to him. He wants me dead and if you want to find out why you can come with me to look for him, but I think you should stay out of it. It's not your fight."

At that Zuko leapt out of the bed and stood in front of the door, "Of course I'm coming with you Jaya. You'll need help. Besides, we should talk to Azula before we leave. Jet seemed to think she knows where your mom is, and she might know where he's headed. I can get you into the prisons. That is if you want me to." Zuko gave Jaya a slight smirk, something Jaya had never thought she would see. Relaxing a bit she nodded, "Of course, Zuko." They drew closer, and his warm hand brushed her hair, but she winced due to her still throbbing head, ruining the moment.

"Did I get knocked out last night? Jet did it I bet, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Zuko quipped, and before she could ask more questions he whisked her out the door and they were heading toward the prison cells. It seemed odd to Zuko that only a little while ago the two of them were bitter enemies in a freezing cold prison, yet now he had to practically restrain himself from…from kissing her. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't.

They arrived at Azula's cell without a problem, and the pair cautiously opened the door. They were welcomed with an enraged breath of fire from the restrained princess.

"Get out of here Zuko! When our father hears of this you'll wish you left me alone! You'll wish you were dead little Zuzu!" She roared, her eyes glowing.

"In a few days time the comet will be here sister, and Aang will defeat Lord Ozai. Then I will be the new fire lord. I don't fear you Azula. If you still hope for my mercy, you'll answer young Jaya's questions. If you fail to do so or if you try to harm her I will punish you, understand?"

Azula hissed and shot out a small but harmless fireball. Jaya could see that her recent defeat had left her physically as well as emotionally drained. "I only need to ask you two questions. Jet believed that you knew where my mother went. Where is she and do you know where Jet is headed?"

Azula began to laugh. She just kept on laughing and laughing and laughing until Zuko had to get one of the guards to hit her. Through chuckles and snorts she managed, "Your mother was released ages ago sweetheart. She's probably holed up in some tiny earth village now. How should I know? As for your brother…"(more laughs and another blow from the guard), "I'd thought you would know the answer to that one sweetie! Oh, Zuko, you naughty boy!" With that Azula dissolved into a fit of electric blue fire and cackles of laughter.

Jaya left the prison with Zuko at her heels. Frustrated and very confused she spun around toward him, "She's just as crazy as my brother! She's no help Zuko. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well at least you know your mom's alive. And my best guess is this, Jet's looking for your mom, right? Well he'd have to know the same things we do by now wouldn't he? I say we look for her and then hopefully find Jet in the process. Don't worry too much about it Jaya. He can't get to you as long as I'm there. He can't stop us both."

"He might have last night…" Jaya remembered the burning palace halls and the speed at which the daggers flew from Jet's hands. Fire burned in his eyes and the whole world was ablaze with madness, light, and fury. Blood streamed from Jaya's head and into her palms, and she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Zuko battling Azula, a blur of blue and orange. For a second she saw Jet beneath her, their hearts beating fast and furious, vengeance, rage, and envy emanating from them both….

She was thrown out of the horrors of last night as she felt tears pouring from her eyes, the soft sound of her sobs echoing in the quiet corridor. Then the world dissolved as Zuko's lips brushed hers, and Jaya let herself love him, let herself become ensnared by the fire prince and his lips.

"He will never stop us Jaya."


End file.
